Untitled
by a.c.ryder
Summary: AU where Gold is a defense attorney and Emma is Emma. He hires her as an investigator to help with a high profile case. Regina is the judge and Belle is the ADA. Likely appearances/ships GoldxEmma, HookxRuby, (possible HookxBelle; otherwise JeffersonxBelle). I just want to see if there is enough interest in the story for me to keep writing it. So please review and let me know. :)


A/N: So, I've been working on this story on and off for a few months, but the idea won't leave me alone. So I'm posting the most finished portion of Ch. 1 to see if there is even any interest. So, if you like it please review/follow, if not I'll just remove it and scrap the story.

The story is AU, where Gold is a defense attorney, Emma is pre-Storybrooke Emma, Regina is a judge and Belle is an ADA. Likely appearances/ships: GoldxEmma, RubyxHook, (possibly BellexHook, but I haven't decide yet. Make any requests now... :) ) I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

It was 8am on a Monday morning and Emma had officially been awake for 24 hours straight. She watched the sunrise over the harbor in Baltimore four hours ago; her eyes blurred with exhaustion. Her vintage yellow bug was parked between two brick warehouses that overlooked the water; the perfect place for a stakeout. She received a phone call from defense attorney Mr. Gold yesterday morning requesting her services. His client's arraignment was set for this morning at 9am and he was nowhere to be found.

When Emma asked why he hadn't gone to the police, he simply said it was too high profile a case and there would be a media circus. That only gave Emma one day to find him, and she had a sinking feeling that his client had already fled the country. After doing her fair share of research, both on the client and his attorney; Emma discovered that Mr. Gold is the most coveted defense attorney in Baltimore simply because of how ruthless he is.

Trevor Colt, his twenty-three year old client, was set to inherit a multimillion dollar fortune. He was also accused of beating and raping his fiancé who had the nerve to break up with him two months before their wedding. Trevor had multiple arrests but given his parents' limitless wealth and ties to the community nothing ever stuck. The Colt family earned their millions through an extremely successful import/out port shipping company. Though, it's rumored that _what_ they shipped was the true source of income rather than the company itself.

The rumors ran the gamut from guns and drugs, to exotic animals and people. If the Colts were helping their precious son skip town; Emma had a hunch they would ship him out of the country rather than fly him. The airports and train stations would leave a paper trail and raise red flags. Not to mention that no one else was looking for him, increasing his chances of escape. But as 8:30 drew closer, she was getting nervous that she had been wrong.

Most criminals trying to escape the country would do so when it's dark, before people who could become witnesses crowded the docks. Her phone was turned off; Mr. Gold had been calling or texting every hour since 7pm last night. She understood that he was paying her an absurd amount of money for this job, $15,000.00 to be exact, but still, the man could've been arrested for harassment. But much to her relief, a young handsome man in a hunter green button down shirt with white suit pants, entered the dock.

Emma climbed out of the car, shutting the door as quietly as possible. His back was to her as he strolled leisurely to his escape yacht, seeming rather calm for a man who was facing at least a ten to fifteen year jail sentence. It made her blood boil when scum bags seemed to have all the money while good people struggled every day. He had a single black leather bag over his shoulder chatting on his cell phone, oblivious to Emma as she approached him from behind.

"Trevor Colt?" she asked once she was close enough for him to hear her. Emma was in her usual jeans, boots and t-shirt; appearing non-threatening and definitely not like a cop. He turned at her voice, hanging up his phone as his eyes traveled the length of her body. Her stomach writhed in disgust hoping he'd put up a fight; it would give her an excuse to punch that suggestive smirk off his face.

"Did my parents hire you to keep me company?" he asked, licking his lips as he stepped towards her. Emma only smiled at his question, luring him into a false sense of security. He inspected her closely, circling around her the way a shark circles its prey. He had piercing green eyes and black hair; he was taller than her and athletically built. It wouldn't be easy, but Emma was confident that with a few calculated blows she could take him down.

"Mm, where did my parent's find you?" He put his hands on Emma's hips, pulling her against him and Emma's smile faded.

"Actually, your lawyer hired me to deliver you to your arraignment." Emma no sooner finished the sentence that he pushed passed her and ran; she kept a firm grip on his wrist, pulling him back. He jammed his knee into her right side, spinning her around to hold her back against him.

Emma stomped on his foot and drove her elbow into his solar plexis. He fell to his knees, coughing and gasping for breath and just for good measure, she punched him just below his left eye. Emma gasped for breath, truly enjoying handcuffing him as she pulled him to his feet.

"You bitch…do you have any idea who I am?" he asked breathlessly as she dragged him back to her vintage yellow beetle.

"I do actually; you're a punk kid who has too much money and way too much time on his hands…" she said, forcefully pushing him into the back seat. "Oh and you're a rapist…" she added spitefully, slamming the door shut. She took a deep breath, her hand hovering her ribs as she sat in the driver seat. She could already feel it bruising, but it was entirely worth it.

"You just signed your own death warrant…" he said threateningly, glaring at her in the rear-view mirror. Emma met his eyes with defiance, showing him no fear.

"I hope you're not threatening me, because I can easily tell the judge that I caught you trying to flee the country…" He diverted his gaze out the window and remained silent. Emma glanced at the clock and realized she had less than ten minutes to make a twenty minute drive.

* * *

Gold anxiously checked his phone for the thousandth time; Emma still wasn't here and neither was his client. Interestingly enough, his client's parents were also conspicuously missing from the courtroom. Given the passionate and emotional pleas that they made to him to take this case; Gold was certain they would've been here in support of their only son. He now knew for a fact they were helping him flee the country; it made his blood boil to be taken advantage of so publically.

Mr. Colt was the heir to a multimillion dollar fortune and his abominable parents only enabled the boy's criminal exploits. He was tempted to lose the case deliberately and let the boy rot in jail for his crimes just to spite them. If the young man escaped, Gold stood to lose a substantial amount of money as well as the damage to his reputation.

He had heard from a contact of a young woman who could find almost anyone. Gold was always leery of the informer and so he didn't hold much confidence in Miss Swan, especially given the time constraint but he had no other choice. He was paying Emma an obscene amount of money to find this man; so help him if she failed.

"Mr. Gold, the time is now 9:05; where is your client?" Judge Regina Mills demanded impatiently. Gold swallowed nervously, his throat suddenly dry as he checked his cell phone again.

"Your Honor, my apologies, but my client is –"

Gold turned at the sound of the wooden double doors opening behind him, sighing in relief as Emma dragged a less than willing defendant to the front of the court. The judge banged the gavel at the outburst of murmurs and whispers amongst the audience. Gold smiled cruelly in relief, noting the black and blue ring that surrounded his left eye. Obviously, Miss Swan was tougher than she looked and worth every penny. At 6'2, Mr. Colt dwarfed Emma's small frame at 5'7; it was humiliating on Colt's part and Gold suddenly wanted to give her a raise.

"He's here, your honor…" Gold smiled at Emma in thanks; this was one of the few moments in his life when he was genuinely and pleasantly surprised. Emma winked with a satisfied smirk and sat down. She wasn't flirting, but she gained a sick sense of pleasure in beating the crap out of a man accused of violence against women. The bailiff followed him to his seat and stood beside him.

"Now that your client is here, Mr. Gold, how does he plead?" She asked sharply.

"Not guilty, your honor." Trevor answered quickly with a smug smile. The judge raised an eyebrow, glaring murderously at Mr. Gold as she _mmhmm'd_. He smiled politely if only to get under her skin; Judge Mills hated him more than god hates sin and she didn't try to hide it.

"Ms. French, can I hear the people on bail?" she asked, a much more civil tone to her voice.

"We request remand without bail your honor. The defendant comes from extraordinary wealth and is obviously a flight risk judging by his late arrival." she replied, an slight Australian accent lacing her words. Both the judge and ADA Belle French looked to Gold, expecting that he would object. When he only smiled in return, Judge Mills quickly pounded the gavel.

"So ordered; trial date is set 9am two weeks from today."

"What? They can't do that. Why didn't you object?" The young man fumed as the bailiff handcuffed him again. Emma suppressed her laughter, watching as Gold leveled him with a hard glare.

"Because I happen to know for a fact that you _are_ a flight risk. I'll see you tomorrow for pre-trial strategy...now that I know where you'll be." He growled in hushed tones. Trevor glared daggers at Emma one last time before the bailiff dragged him away.

"Miss French, I cannot tell you what a pleasure it is to be facing off with you once more…" Gold said condescendingly, looking to the impossibly young and accomplished Assistant District Attorney beneath hooded eyes. She rolled her eyes, slinging her black bag on her shoulder.

"Mr. Gold, I am going to enjoy dancing circles around you after Colt is in prison." she retorted with a confidant smirk.

"I look forward to it…I prefer black lace…" he replied flirtatiously. The young woman flushed a bright shade of crimson, disappearing into the crowd. Emma stepped from the pew into the main aisle, waiting eagerly for her check.

"Are you always so flirtatious with your colleagues?" Emma asked, astonished at his words. But then given his ruthless reputation she couldn't say she was surprised. Gold closed his briefcase with a triumphant grin, meeting Emma in the aisle. His hand ghosted over her mid-back as he led her from the courtroom.

"Oh, Miss French is so innocent she wouldn't know what to do with a man if he landed naked in her lap. She is an idealist; sees everything as a problem that can be fixed neatly and concisely. She's in for a rude awakening; I'm just preparing her…" he said with sly grin.

"So, you're helping her by harassing her?" Emma clarified sardonically.

"Exactly…" sensing her disapproval as she nodded, Gold added, "she knows I don't mean anything by it." Emma shifted away from his hand as much as possible when they cleared the crowd and entered the hallway. "I cannot thank you enough for your service today, Miss Swan."

"Oh, please, don't mention it. I probably took more pleasure in giving him that black eye than I should have. But I have a feeling that Colt's parents are gonna be furious when they find out you practically sent their son to prison."

"Oh, I'm counting on it. But I have a full schedule today and by the time I will have a moment, the courts will have already closed for the day. Poor boy might just have to spend the night in prison…" he said with a cruel smile, feigning sympathy.

"It almost sounds like you want to lose…" Emma said, studying his eyes intently. This was only their second meeting and Emma was still unsure of what to make of this man.

"I never want to lose, Miss Swan, I'm just sending them a message. Their son's life is in my hands and I don't appreciate being manipulated or publically humiliated."

"Well, good luck with that…" Emma said politely.

"Before you go, Miss Swan, I have a business proposition for you and I should very much like to discuss it over dinner tonight…" Emma's eyes widened in surprise; the man certainly didn't waste any time.

"Oh no, Mr. Gold thank you, but –"

"This isn't a date, dearie; this is strictly a business meeting and it's also where and when you'll be receiving your compensation. You have nothing to fear from me; honest." He said, placing a hand over his heart. Emma narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but she could see in his eyes that his words were truthful.

"Well, when you put it like that I guess I have no choice." Emma said disdainfully at the game he was playing.

"Excellent; I will have my secretary make reservations and text you the information." Gold said with a smile and nod, turning his back as he rushed to get to his next appointment. Emma shook her head incredulously at the nerve of this man, staring after him as he limped through the crowd.

"Mr. Gold…" she called softly, walking towards where he stopped. If she was going to even consider working for this man, she wanted to be sure they were on the same page from the start. "You seem to be a man who is in control and used to getting what he wants."

"Perceptive, dearie…"

"I work for myself for a reason. If you truly want me to work for you then I will you expect you to treat me with a little more respect and not force me into having dinner with you. I don't appreciate being manipulated or taken advantage of any more than you do, Mr. Gold. I will have dinner with you tonight to collect my check and hear you out on your business proposal…but don't hold your breath." Emma said sharply. Gold smiled inwardly at her words; it had been far too long since a woman actually challenged him and he found himself ever more intrigued by her. He knew the Colt's were going to give him a run for his money and a woman with Emma's talents would be an invaluable asset in such a high profile case.

"I'll see you tonight then…" Gold bowed slightly with a polite smile, once again turning his back to her.

Emma shook her head in confusion and left the courthouse in a hurry; still not sure why she agreed. The only things she needed now was a good meal, a hot shower and a few hours of sleep in that order. She would also have to go shopping for a more business appropriate dress, she realized begrudgingly, wondering exactly what kind of proposition he had in mind. He's paying her $15,000.00 for one day/night of work; she'd be a fool not to at least hear the man out.

* * *

If enough people show interest, I'll post the rest of this chapter tomorrow or Thursday. So again, please review and let me know what you think...


End file.
